It's called Love, Actually
by AlexJadeyy21
Summary: Lucy's dream proposal becomes a reality when a loved up Lee does the right thing for a change.
1. Preparations

**I know this chapter is long but I'm sure you will still like it and I am aware that some characters may be out of character a bit but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.**

London. One of the busiest cities in the world. Tourists flock from far and wide, people there to help and guide. The rest live in London, like Lucy & Lee. It had taken them a while but they both confessed there love for each other a few months back when they kept being mistaken for a couple you know with them always doing everything together and living out of each others pockets, Lee hadn't managed to secure himself a job at the moment and was considering re-taking up his old one, an ice cream man. Lucy however was stressed. She was expanding the head-hunting business and in search of some new clients.

Lucy, Lee and Daisy were sat watching a film, Love Actually, to be precise, as it was Lucy's favourite film and was Lee's idea as a sort of relaxation for Lucy as she was so stressed recently.

"If you were getting married Daisy how would you like to be asked?", Lucy said to Daisy considering it was a romantic comedy they were watching.

"Oh I don't know, I'm going out with Tim and I know what he's like and I know he'd make a great effort, to be honest Lucy I haven't given it much thought. What about you?", Daisy answered. At this point Lee had gone into the kitchen to top up the wine for himself and the girls leaving the door open.

"Erm honestly, I would like the full monty you know, the candles, the snow, the romantic song and the speech written on placards like the guy does for Keira Knightly in this film, that would be just perfect", Lucy answered as she was now in a daydream visualising the moment.

Lee was planning to propose to Lucy soon as they'd been together 11 months as it is. Lee had heard what Lucy had said but kept it to himself.

"Here we are girls more wine like you asked", Lee said as he came out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

The girls took the wine from him and he went and got popcorn and blankets for them to share. 3 hours had passed and the three of them had watched Love Actually, Sex & The City, Notting Hill & The Holiday. Lee didn't mind watching girly romantic comedies if it meant that Lucy was happy. Lee borrowed Lucy's car and took Daisy home whilst Lucy went to bed as she had a long day tomorrow.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Listen Lee, I'm going to work now, please can you tidy up and do some other housework while I'm out considering you're going to be in all day", Lucy asked as she flung her coat on before picking up her briefcase. The taxi she had rang would be at their flat soon.

"Yeah I promise", Lee said without moving his eyes from the TV to look at his girlfriend. Lucy kissed him quickly before exiting the flat to get to Canary Wharf as soon as she could to meet her new clients.

It had been 3 hours and Lee had watched Jeremy Kyle and played on his playstation and eventually got dressed. He was trying to think how he coukd make proposing to Lucy the best proposal ever. So Lee left to go to the pub and properly think.

"Hi mate", Lee said as he noticed Toby sat at the bar. Toby reciprocated.

"What you doing in here? I thought you'd be working today", Lee asked as he sat on one of the bar stools.

"I booked the day off to spend it with Anna to go to one of her events and she ends up having to go to work instead so I've been sat in here for a while just watching the football. What about you?"Toby asked.

"I've applied for some jobs but not heard anything back yet. I won £1000 on a scratch card the other day and I bought this", Lee replied as he pulled out the ring box and opened it in front of Toby.

"I'm flattered Lee but I'm afraid I'm already married", Toby replied as Lee just gave him a sarcastic look.

"Very funny posh bollocks. I'm trying to think of the best way to propose", Lee asked.

"Well why don't you start by asking Lucy's father permission for you to marry his daughter", Toby suggested.

"You're not serious? Have you ever met Geoffrey? He hates me and doesn't think I'm good enough for Lucy", Lee answered a little disheartened.

"I'm sure if you made the effort and asked him he would respect you for it and his impression of you might change. Come on what have you got to lose?", Toby asked.

"Err my bollocks", Lee answered causing Toby to laugh at him a bit. "Anyway I'm thinking of proposing in a certain way but I'm going to need your help to set everything up", Lee explained.

"Why not I'm not busy", Toby answered.

They both left the pub and began to walk back to Lucy's flat before Lee stopped to answer Lucy's call.

 _"Hey Luce what's up?"_ he asked

 _"I've just been back to the flat to pick up some files and you've left the place even messier than it was to start with. Why do you not listen to me Lee? I love you to pieces but you don't listen at all and you better not have been in the pub all day",_ Lucy shouted down the phone to Lee.

 _"It's just that I've been a bit busy today Luce, you know with waiting for the job offers to come through and I've only had one pint today",_ Lee said clearly lying to his girlfriend.

 _"What are you planning on doing now then?_ Lucy asked getting more annoyed.

 _"Errm, just gonna play my video games and watch the football match I recorded",_ Lee replied having to lie to not reveal anything about the proposal.

 _"Do you know what Lee do what you want, I don't care anymore, I've got a stressful day today and this wasn't what I needed. We need to talk when I get home."_ Lucy shouted down the phone at Lee before ending the call straight after not giving him the chance to say bye.

"Trouble in paradise?", Toby asked as Lee put his phone back in his pocket walking up to the lift in the building of the flats. "Why did you lie? You knew she would get upset", Toby asked.

"Well I couldn't exactly tell her that I was going to propose with it being a can call it a lie where you're from but from where I come from we call it 'being economical with the truth'", Lee told Toby a little frustrated.

"Yeah but you're from the North Lee", Toby interjected. Lee didn't answer just gave a sarcastic grin to Toby.

They got to flat and walked through the door. It was a mess but he had to prepare everything for tonight so couldn't clean it up yet.

"Right Toby can you cook?", Lee asked.

"Of course I can I'm not you", Toby replied.

"Right I need you to cook Steak with sautéd vegetables and to put the bottle of champagne in an ice bucket whilst I go and get changed into something a bit more romantic that shows I've made an effort", Lee said leaving Toby to the kitchen duties.

An hour later Lee returned to the kitchen wearing a Tuxedo with a bow-tie and smelling of the cologne Lucy liked on him best.

"What do you think?, Lee asked.

"You look great Lee now you go and talk to Geoffrey whilst I get everything ready here", Toby told Lee.

Without hesitation Lee grabbed the engagement ring and headed off to Lucy's parents house.

"Wow!", Wendy said after opening the door.

"Hi is Geoffrey in, I need a word", Lee asked a little hesitantly.

"Yes he is Lee come on in". Lee stepped into Lucy's parents house following Wendy into the dining room. "Geoffrey, Lee would like a word", Wendy shouted up to her husband.

"What is it Lee?", Geoffrey said as he made his way into the dining room, a little more optimistic when he saw how Lee was dressed.

"I came round to ask you if I could have your permission to ask your daughter to marry me?", Lee asked showing him the ring and trying not to sound too scared as he didn't know how Geoffrey would react.

"Well you're not perfect, by no means, and I may have had my doubts about you but since you got together with Lucy it seems to have changed you're behaviour a little bit. You can have permission on three conditions", Geoffrey stated.

"Anything", Lee answered.

"1, you must find yourself a job and provide for the two of you so Lucy isn't the sole breadwinner, 2, you must look after her and not hurt her and 3, I want you to prove to me how much you love her by letting me see the proposal", Geoffrey rhymed off to Lee.

"You have my word Geoffrey. Before I ask the question I will skype you both and will skype Tim & Daisy too so you can see it", Lee explained.

"I'll hold you to that Lee", Geoffrey warned.

Lee shook Geoffrey's hand and made his way out of their house. Lee had to go to the flower shop to pick up some long stemmed red roses, enough for a big bouquet and rose petals to sprinkle on the ground, they cost quite a lot and had to borrow some cash of Toby but they were Lucy's favourite flowers and he would pay Toby back as soon as he could. Lee finally got back to the flat and Toby had finished cooking dinner.

"Did he give you permission?", Toby asked.

"Yeah but he wants to see me propose so I said I will skype him when I do so", Lee replied.

On the roof of the flats, Lee and Toby had set up a table with the bouquet of flowers on, two candles lit and the champagne flutes & ice-bucket with champagne in on it. Lee had set up a group skype with Wendy & Geoffrey, Daisy and Tim by putting a laptop on the table nearest the door to the rooftop. He found the portable speaker and plugged his iPod into it set up with 'Make You Feel My Love' by 'Adele' ready for him to play it. Lee spread a trail of rose petals from where he was going to stand to the door of the roof for Lucy to follow. The only thing he needed to do was light more candles and place them around the rooftop to make it look romantic & cosy and he needed it to snow. Now it was very cold but not cold enough to snow.

"Shit!", Lee said.

"What is it?",Toby asked.

"Lucy said she'd like to get proposed to in the snow how can I make that work?", Lee said.

"I have a bag full of fake snow that we keep for Christmas that Anna uses to make the house look more festive when were entertaining", Toby replied. "I'll go and get it", Toby said running down to his flat to get it.

Lee looked around and was slightly proud of himself for managing to create a beautiful setting. He placed the ring box into the bag and put it onto the table. Standing ready with his placards he'd made the night before in his hands.

"Got it!", Toby said a little breathless from running back from his flat.

"Right put it on the floor next to the bench and when I'm proposing stand on the bench and throw it over us but like proper snow", Lee said.

Toby was slightly scared of doing that but didn't want to ruin things considering how much effort Lee had put in.


	2. Proposal - Love Actually Style

Lucy had finally finished work and was going into the flat with her handbag, briefcase and car keys in her hand. "What a day!", she said to herself whilst making her way into the living room and placing her stuff onto the dining table.

She shouted Lee trying to find out where he was in the flat but got no reply so she called him.

As Lee's phone rang she said "If he's at the pub I'll bloody kill him".

 _"Hello Lee, where are you?"_ , she asked

 _"I'm on the rooftop I need to see you meet me up there in a minute"_ , Lee told her.

 _"Okay but this better be good Lee"_ , she said still quite upset with him.

Lucy finished the call and put on her coat to go up to the roof.

Toby started the track and went and stood on the bench ready to drape the fake snow over them.

Lucy spotted the rose petals and began to follow them. She stopped when she saw Lee in a tuxedo holding the placards.

Lee began showing Lucy the cards one by one as Toby sprinkled the snow over them.

 ** _"Lucy, you said this would be a dream of yours and I wanted to make it come true for you tonight (Yes I got this idea from Love Actually)"._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Firstly, I want to apologise for lying to you about the flat and not doing much of the housework (even though I had to)"._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Sorry :("._**

 ** _..._**

This caused Lucy to giggle a bit

 _..._

 ** _"Right. I need you to do me a favour Lucy, if you would my darling"._**

"What is it?", Lucy asked finding it extremely hard to stay mad at Lee at the moment.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"I need you to get out what is in the bag on the table".**_

 _ **...**_

Lucy obeyed and took out the box that was in the bag. She opened it so she could see what was inside. Whilst Lee knelt down and showed his next placard.

...

 _ **"Lucy Adams, Will you make me the happy bloke in the world; Will You Marry Me?"**_

Lucy placed the ring onto her finger and ran over to Lee jumping on him whilst snogging him causing the pair of them to fall over into the pile of fake snow that was on the floor.

They eventually stood up. "I'll take that as a yes then", Lee said.

"Yes", Lucy said in a flash confirming her answer.

Lee then turned to the laptop and said "Well?".

Lucy was a bit confused at what Lee was doing clearly missing the laptop at the side when she walked in.

"I thought it was great Lee", Tim replied, followed by Wendy & Geoffrey and Daisy all congratulating them.

"Why did you skype them we could have just told them?", Lucy asked intrigued.

"Well I asked your dad for his permission and he wanted to witness the event and that was the best I could come up with", Lee replied slightly embarrassed.

"Lee, I can't believe you did that", she replied before kissing him lightly.


	3. Post-proposal

Lee took Lucy by the hand and sat her down at the table pulling her chair out for her like a gentleman. He joined by sitting on the opposite side opening the champagne and pouring them each a glass. Tim, Daisy and Lucy's parents had gone off Skype to give them some privacy. Toby had gone to get the meal he made for them both that had been kept warm in the oven in Lucy's flat.

"That was the most romantic thing you've ever done for me Lee", Lucy stated as she sat sipping champagne with Lee.

"I'm glad you liked it and that you said yes. It would have been better if it had been real snow", Lee stated in reply.

"Well you tried your best and by getting fake snow you clearly remembered every detail and tried to make it happen no matter what. And also I forgive you for leaving the flat a mess, now knowing what you were doing after you had gotten up", Lucy said smiling.

"Here we go", Toby said carrying the plates over to Lee & Lucy and placing them on the table.

"Ooh it looks gorgeous", Lucy said.

"Its not the only thing that does", Lee said flirtatiously making Lucy blush and giggle slightly.

"I want to make a toast to my fiancée", Lee said holding up his glass. "To us enjoying our engagement and wedding and trying not to mess any of it up. To us", Lee said before clinking glasses with Lucy.

"I'll drink to that", Lucy said before taking a drink of her champagne.

Toby left them both to their meal. When they had finished Lee put on some Nat King Cole and danced with Lucy. Towards the end of this wonderful evening that they didn't want to end Lucy started to get cold so Lee put his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders and phoned Toby to come and help clear up everything they could whilst Lucy went back to the flat to get warm.


End file.
